


Erase & Rewind

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was so foolish to believe it could be something else with a man like Asami, to believe there could be something more meaningful between them. But it wasn’t and probably will never be. Takaba was now trapped in this luxurious apartment, a beautiful and so disgusting golden cage…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase & Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** If you don’t understand how much respect is needed in a relationship, or if you’re not in the mood for something strong, or if Asami is a god for you, or if you don’t like an aggressive Takaba... then you’d better not read, but if you do and don’t like, don’t complain.
> 
> (OS written in April 2011)

Erase & Rewind  
 _ **(To the deepest layer of Hell)**_  
 

**  
**_Viewfinder_ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Pairing:**  Asami / Takaba

**Spoiler:** Escape and Love + Working Cameraman Takaba Akihito's Fulfilling Life of a Housewife **  
**

**Rating:** NC-17 ( **READ THE WARNINGS and the author note !!!** )

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed / Rape (nobody is un-toppable once tied up and gagged), kind of torture act in the end, bondage.

 

**************

Back to square one.  
After all, this was so foolish to believe it could be something else with a man like Asami, to believe there could be something more meaningful between them. But it wasn’t and probably will never be. Takaba was now trapped in this luxurious apartment, a beautiful and so disgusting golden cage for him. No, not for him, for his body. His soul was still alive yet, but for how long if he had no other choice than letting Asami toying him into a fuck slave, that needed to be tied up and punished like a pet, whenever this old pervert felt like to ?

Once in a while, Asami would play the gentleman, just to raise Akihito’s hopes again, but he always found any reason to punish Takaba, and if there was no reason he would just come up with one out of nowhere. It was not as if it was the real reason this bastard tied up, gagged and blindfolded Takaba after all. These were just lame excuses that made the game complete for Asami, just another part of the humiliation, nothing more than that.

It seemed that Asami was never going to get tired of this disgusting game that he really seemed to be so fond of. And the more weeks passed, the clearer this very truth became in Takaba’s mind. Just the thought was enough to make it more and more pressing that he needed to find a way out before it was too late, if it wasn’t already...

This would take some time, but Takaba will find everything needed for this very moment and then break free !

***************

Just another morning Takaba has to play the perfect housewife for Asami, preparing him the breakfast he enjoyed the most. But this morning is not like any others before, this is the day Takaba will break this disgusting bond between them, no matter what could be the consequences. Things can’t get really worse for him now, at least this was for sure, since the next step – all too near now – is losing his sanity and then death, so...

Asami was eating his breakfast while Akihito was still in the kitchen to prepare the tea Asami has requested. Though Takaba knew now perfectly that Asami always drinks this tea and no other for breakfast, today he had “forgotten” to prepare it. Asami didn’t get much sleep last night, there were some trouble at work and he was very hungry. He had quite eaten everything that Akihito has cooked this morning, but something felt strange though he thought everything tasted as usual, Asami felt kinda dizzy now. Takaba brings him his tea and Asami drinks it too, just like any other morning. When Asami was finally getting what could possibly be going on, it was too late, he just had the time to hear Takaba saying “Too bad” and his head was hit with something hard ( _men never realise, before it is too late, that a frying pan can be used as a weapon too, or they would never mistreat the one they make cook for them_ ).

*******

Asami wants to open his eyes, but the blindfold on them prevents this. Then he notices he can’t move his arms, his hands are tied behind his back and one of his legs is stretched and tied to the bed while the other is bend under him, a leather strap around his ankle knotted with one on his thigh making him unable to move it either. On top of it, the feeling of the sheets on his body lets him know he is naked and he can’t even talk because of this damned gag.

Takaba has noticed the slight moves Asami had tried to do, so there’s definitely no turning back now, not that he had planned to give up anyway.

\- Ah, so you’re awake.

Takaba sits on the edge of the bed and starts to talk with the saddest and most disappointed tone of voice Asami ever heard from him :

\- I’ve tried to bear with all you did to me… I’ve tried to figure out your reasons for treating me like you did… I first thought you were just a control freak with a depraved side of his libido, but I would have been lucky then if it was like this... I don’t know why you need that much to control everything and everyone and why, damn **_why and how_** you could find pleasure in all this ? What feels so great in mistreating someone like that ? Maybe you thought that you were strong when you saw me tied up and gagged, unable to escape, but look at you right now, you’re just the same and believe me, that doesn’t make **_me_** strong… Maybe you needed to feel that you were in control to get the illusion that you were strong… But you’re just a coward, you’re weak and afraid. I don’t know what you fear that much and to be honest, I don’t care anymore. I’m over the time I was trying to understand you and what could make you this insecure that you needed to force yourself in my body, mind and life… You’re too weak to let go, too afraid of losing control or of not being in control at all. You’re too weak to be with me... too weak to bear that I was strong enough to live without you, so it seems that you decided that you would break me one way or another… You thought yourself so much smarter than me, but hey **_you_** are the fool who let me inside your private territory, where there are so many times we are just the two of us, none of your goons around to protect you. You’re the one who was stupid to treat that badly the one you let sleep by your side and cook for you. That was not very clever from you… If you’re unable to be strong and respect people, you’d better stay alone in your private territory, for the moments you are more vulnerable than ever. Even I am able to understand that… Maybe I’m less stupid than what you thought and expected or maybe I’m not the pet in need of discipline that you thought I was… Well to be true, I think quite all people who have pets at home don’t treat them as badly as you treated me and you should have realised sooner that I am a human being. I am a man, not a pet or a living fuck toy for you or anyone else… and there’s no such thing as an erase and rewind button in life, what you did to me will never be undone, so...

Takaba takes a deep breath and stands up before coldly stating :

\- You once told me to descend with you to the deepest layer of Hell… but to survive in Hell you have to be a devil or to become one… So now bear with what you have made of me…

Takaba takes his clothes off, picks up one of the items he had selected for this special moment, and opens it up, climbs on the bed and forces Asami to breathe it in over and over again. Takaba then just starts to stroke his flaccid member in a cold and mechanical way till he feels it becoming hard. When he is fully erect, he positions the tip of his cock at Asami’s entrance and when he sees him trying to slide aside, he grips Asami’s hips and says with an ice cold tone of voice :

\- Shhhh… you’d better behave or it will be more painful. You surely recognised the drug I made you inhale, you will start feeling good real soon and your naughty body wants it already now, so don’t worry I’ll give it to you.

And Takaba thrusts in Asami, all the way in one go. Though he tried to repress it, Asami whimpers under him, feeling his insides ripped apart. Not letting him time to adjust, Takaba thrusts in and out, hard and deep, his hands still holding firmly Asami’s hips to make it easier for him to plunge into this shivering bottom as deep as he can. Takaba goes on faster, forcing himself to not notice the blood that started running along Asami’s thighs. Though his shaft is not as big as Asami’s, there’s no way it could fit without damage in an unused and unprepared hole. Takaba goes on ravaging Asami’s butt for a long time, since he can’t find pleasure in what he is doing.  
 _*what normal person could find pleasure in this kind of act?*  
_ He can’t find a way to release but he has decided that he would **_not_** pull out before he has come inside Asami. He then notices Asami’s own erection and smiles bitterly. That reminds him, if it was needed, the very reason why he is doing this. Trying his best to talk with the words Asami used for him and with the same tone of voice than him too, Takaba says in between every thrusts :

\-  What’s this ? You’re hard… (thrust) You can’t come yet… (thrust) I’ll be really good to you…

And he begins to stab even harder and faster in Asami’s insides, repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, that he has finally found, till he is close but doesn’t forget to add :

\- Never forget the pain I give you and the pleasure.

Asami’s seed spurts on the sheets already stained with some traces of his blood. Takaba comes inside Asami then, as he had planned to. He pulls out and puts on his clothes. Takaba then takes the knife he used to prepare breakfast for Asami this morning that he had also brought in the room and presses the tip of its blade against the top of Asami’s right ass cheek and stay like this for a while before saying :

\- You came while I was forcing myself inside of you and humiliating you… You’re a man too, so I thought you would know that ejaculation doesn’t always mean that a man had pleasure or that he hit his orgasm, but I guess you needed to test it on your own to really become aware of this. You were so confident that you were giving me pleasure all the time… Do you get it now ?... I came to care for you when you saved me long time ago now, when I thought that you were trying to become more honest to your heart’s needs and were treating me more gently, that we may find a way to get along better. I was a fool back then. There never gave such a thing as a “we”… Here's the summary of “our” story : after you raped me, then saved me and made me live with you, I started to think that there could be something like feelings between us…

Takaba traces a heart with the knife in Asami’s skin. Asami winces.

\- But you never gave me a chance to be more than a pet or a living fuck toy. You ruined everything.

Takaba traces a cross on the bleeding heart on Asami’s skin. Asami winces and lets out a small cry.

\- You sometimes did your best to make me believe it was different… You were gentle for a short time but then you always made sure afterwards to break any illusion I could have had then. Now have a taste of your own medicine.

Takaba leans over Asami and starts to lick gently the blood from the heart and cross he cut on Asami’s skin and when he is sure that Asami feels better because of this, he takes the other breakfast item he brought with the knife and pours salt in the wound. Asami can’t help but hiss in pain.

When Takaba is sure Asami is now able to focus again on what he will say, he adds :

\- I know I’m lost forever for my family and friends and that I will never get my life or illusions and innocence back. You will surely chase me again, and break me till I got mad and kill myself this time, but it doesn’t matter anymore now ‘cause I’m already broken and always will be… The only question now is “How long will you let me live in fear of the day when you’ll find me again and starts to break me more ?” I know that is what you will do when this time comes, you won’t kill me. You would not let me live in fear and would get me killed for today if you really cared for me… at least a little, but we both know you don’t…

Takaba caresses Asami’s hair and cheek, sighs heavily then stands up and walks to the door. He opens it and before leaving states very softly :

\- Too bad, I would have loved you in the end if you only had given me a chance to. But you didn’t… You never gave **_us_** a chance… But not giving **_me_** a chance, you didn’t give **_yourself_** a chance.

*******

Hearing the sound of Takaba’s footsteps walking out of the room and then of the apartment, Asami feels a throbbing pain in his chest right at the place he thought that was never meant to feel anything and realises the unbearable void in him. His whole world turns into complete darkness. He is all alone in his Hell again…  
 

 


End file.
